The invention is based on a handheld locating device.
A handheld locating device is known that has a running gear with four wheels, and two wheels are mounted on each long side of the locating device. The opposed wheels are each connected via an axle extending perpendicular to the longitudinal length of the locating device. On a top side of its housing, the locating device has a handle unit extending in the direction of the longitudinal length, and with this unit the locating device can be moved, with the running surfaces of the wheels, over a surface of an item being examined in the direction of its longitudinal length.
For picking up a motion parameter by means of a sensor unit, the two rigid axles and the sensor unit are mechanically coupled via a toothed belt.